I hate everything about you
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: They hated eachother... But why were they considering the feelings? x SONG FIC! x


**I hate everything about you – Song fic **

**A/n: Hey guys! Well to be truthful I'm not happy – at all. Basically I post stories but no one EVER bothers to review them! So please, please review! It would really make my day and give me support to write better and longer stories! So basically this story is dedicated to Georgiab320, who gave me the song and plot. When I listened to the song, I was a bit hesitant, but then the lyrics did match Channy so I'm going to give it a go! I hope this is what you wanted Georgia and everyone else... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON SONNY WITH A CHANCE, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL – UNLESS ONE DAY GOD DECIDES THAT I SHOULD HAVE IT! ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU ALL CREDIT OF THE SONG GOES TO THREE DAYS GRACE. **

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

"Why the hell are you such a self centred jerk, for?" Sonny screamed at Chad whilst her chest was heaving up and down.

"Well at least I ain't a hormonal diva!" Chad said back to her just as loudly and clenching his fists at the same time.

Sonny scoffed.

"I AM NOT HORMONAL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THINKS ABOUT SEX 24/7!" She said with fury in her eyes – ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

Suddenly he smirked.

Yes Chad Dylan Cooper just smirked and if you knew him well enough, you would know why he suddenly started smirking after Sonny said... that 'word'.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Oh really?"

She gasped at his filthy mind.

Pointing a finger at him she said "Chad Dylan Cooper! You better get those disgusting ideas out of your head!"

"But Sonny I was just thinking about cute little puppies and if I should adopt one!" Chad replied innocently.

The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls sighed.

Why the hell are they arguing? It was so obvious they were just fighting so that they could be near each other. But did they really have to do it in front of everyone, in the cafeteria - where people were trying to eat their lunch in peace? These two will NEVER learn!

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

Sonny was lying down on her bed, thinking. Just thinking...

Why did everything have to be so complicated for her?

This happened every night after every argument. She would lie still in the darkness thinking about him. Thinking about why he hated her and why she hated him. When she suddenly realised why she hated him: She loved him.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Chad was lying in his double bed, next to the girl who had just met at the club and had an okay night with.

But Chad realised something.

After any argument he and Sonny had, he would go out and get drunk, get a girl and sleep with them. When the whole time they were doing 'it' he would imagine Sonny.

That freaked him out.

He hated her. He was sure of it. And she hated him. But then he realised why he hated her so much: He loved her.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?_

I hate everything about you

_Why do I love you?  
_

_You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Suddenly they both rushed out of their beds, slipped on any random pair of shoes and ran at their highest speed to the... park?

Panting furiously they both ran to each other. _  
_

"I hate you..." Chad whispered to her.

"I hate you..." Sonny whispered to Chad.

"...But why do I love you?" The both said in sync together.

Their mouths dropped open.

"He loves me?" Sonny said to herself.

"She loves me?" Chad said to himself.

Then they both looked at each other and slowly leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you? 

**A/n: Please review guys! xxx**_  
_


End file.
